Cuento de una noche de verano
by Trisha Kuchiki
Summary: Cada 7 de Julio, los deseos de la gente se hacen realidad, siempre y cuando la lluvia no empañe la noche. Rukia ya ha pedido el suyo, con algún que otro contratiempo. ¿Descubrirá Ichigo de qué se trata? Oneshot.


_Un nuevo oneshot ichiruki, como resultado del regalo a mi nee-chan, Keyko. Me ha llevado lo suyo, la falta de inspiración es horrible.  
Espero que os guste =)_

_**Aviso**: He editado el capítulo porque gracias a un review ¡me di cuenta de que lo subí horriblemente! Pensé que había colocado las líneas de separación temporales. No me extraña que no se entendiera nada de nada, ¡estaba todo junto! Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, ni me había dado cuenta =S Espero que ahora se entienda mucho mejor, ahora que todas las escenas están bien separadas._

_Bleach y todo lo que le concierne pertenece a Kubo Tite. Yo sólo tomo prestado el producto de su imaginación._

_

* * *

_

**Cuento de una noche de verano**

笹の葉 さらさら _Las hojas de bambú crujen_

軒端にゆれる _oscilando en los aleros de los tejados_

お星様 キラキラ _las estrellas brillan_

金銀砂ご _granos de arena de oro y plata_

Si había algo de lo cual Kurosaki Ichigo carecía, se llamaba paciencia.  
La paciencia era una virtud que en él brillaba por su ausencia, y si encima a ello le sumabas el nombre de Rukia Kuchiki, teníamos problema asegurado.  
No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba allí parado sin hacer nada solo por la indecisión de esa enana, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Seguramente sólo serviría para cabrearse aún más.  
¡Sí que ponía difíciles las cosas!

Chasqueó la lengua en señal de incesante impaciencia y se acercó a ella con el ceño aún más fruncido que antes.  
—Joder Rukia, ¿quieres poner algo de una maldita vez? ¡No es tan difícil!  
La morena elevó el bolígrafo que sostenía hasta su mentón, aún con actitud pensativa.  
—Quizás para ti.  
—No, para mí y para todo el mundo. ¡Pon algo y ya! ¿Qué más da?  
Entrecerró los ojos levemente, cansada de tener que escuchar sus quejas e improperios.  
—Pues no da lo mismo, Ichigo. ¡No es lo mismo pedir una cosa que otra! Tengo que pensarlo bien porque si se cumple, querré que sea lo correcto.  
El shinigami se repantigó sobre el colchón derrotado, pasando su mano derecha por todo su rostro mientras resoplaba con resignación.  
—Como quieras, pero date prisa.  
—Ichigo, ¿qué pediste tú?  
El aludido hizo una mueca.  
—Si puede saberse, claro —apuntó ella.  
—Esas cosas no se dicen.  
— ¿Te da vergüenza, Kurosaki-kun? A lo mejor deseaste que te llegara un poco de caballerosidad y hombría, pero no quieres aceptarlo delante de mí —comentó con aire socarrón y altivo.  
Ichigo rió con sarcasmo y el orgullo levemente herido. A él esa hombría no le hacía falta para nada. ¡Le sobraba por todos lados!  
—Si cuentas un deseo, no se cumple. Es así de sencillo. Escríbelo de una puta vez y vámonos ya, voy a echar raíces aquí.  
Rukia suspiró con indignación. No podía hacer nada a gusto, siempre tenía que estar el otro rezongando y dando quejas por todo. ¡Hombres!

Tomó de nuevo el pedazo de papel de color que había sobre la mesa y empuñó el bolígrafo dispuesta a pedir algo que realmente quisiera y mereciese la pena. Pero ¿qué? Un conejo gigante de Chappy, la discografía completa de Chappy y sus amigos, una entrada para la gira Chappy-rock…Demasiado tentador y no sabría qué elegir.  
Pero claro, tener a Ichigo irritado a su lado con ganas de estamparle el papel si no escribía nada pronto no estimulaba demasiado.  
Le miró de soslayo un momento, comprobando que había acertado de pleno al ver esa expresión de malas pulgas que siempre traía en la cara. Y fue justamente entonces cuando vio la luz. Kuchiki Rukia había dado en el clavo. Ya lo tenía.

Su rostro se encendió en una sonrisa, y escribió con letra clara y redonda su deseo, llevándolo al pecho una vez hubo acabado para evitar miradas curiosas que pudieran leer lo que había escrito.  
—¿Ya?  
La muchacha asintió convencida. Pronto comprobaría la efectividad de aquel papel.  
Ante tal entusiasmo, Ichigo no se olía nada bueno. Visualizó en su cabeza al cartero llamando a su puerta con una caja de cartón gigantesca repleta de peluches más grandes aún, seguramente de ese conejo diabólico que tanto obsesionaba a su amiga, y no le gustó nada lo que vio.  
Rodó sus ojos en señal de reprobación, deseando alejar esa pesadilla de su cabeza.  
—Deberíamos vestirnos para salir, los demás nos están esperando en la plaza central —informó.  
—Es verdad, se me había olvidado. ¿Tú crees que me servirá el yukata de Inoue?  
El chico negó rotundamente con la cabeza y ella le apoyó poco después. El único parecido entre Rukia y Orihime era el blanco de los ojos. El haberle dejado un yukata de su misma talla era todo un gesto de amabilidad y generosidad por parte de la joven que Rukia apreciaba, pero las cosas como son: no le serviría en absoluto.  
—Podrías preguntarle a mi hermana si tiene algo para prestarte. Después de todo comparte contigo el pijama.  
—Tienes razón. —Se levantó del asiento apurada y salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de Yuzu—. ¡Vete vistiendo ya o llegaremos tarde!  
Más que un simple comentario aquello le pareció una crítica. Como si él fuera el que llevaba perdiendo el tiempo media hora, hay que joderse.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y sacó cuidadosamente del armario su propio yukata. Era nuevo, ya que el anterior se le había quedado muy pequeño. Hacía unos años que no iba al festival y desde entonces había crecido bastante, además de que con tanta aventura shinigami su cuerpo había cambiado un poco.  
El diseño era bastante tradicional, y el color de la prenda no podía ser otro que el negro puesto que, en definitiva, aquel era el color que mejor iba con él.

Y en medio de sus menesteres reparó en que Rukia había olvidado llevarse consigo aquel pedazo de papel. Ese fragmento escrito con un deseo suyo.  
Resultaba tan tentador…  
Mira que a él esas tonterías le daban igual, no era ningún cotilla pero…Joder, había que aceptar que a uno le picaba la curiosidad por saber qué tipo de cosa pediría alguien como Rukia.

_Conejoconejoconejo…_

Resonó en su cabeza como si fuera un eslogan publicitario, y se reprendió a sí mismo cuando reparó en el hecho de lo depravado que sonaba que él estuviera pensando en conejitos.  
Odiosas hormonas…Qué fácil les resultaba tergiversar las palabras en su cabeza. Le gustaría jubilarlas de una vez por todas.

Con un sutil disimulo y mirando de reojo a su puerta, se acercó un poco al escritorio a ver si conseguía leer lo que había puesto. Pero claro, estaba todo tan lleno de dibujitos que cualquiera entendía algo.  
Se acercó un poco más con intensa cautela, nervioso, mirando hacia el papel y la puerta a partes iguales. Ya casi podía verlo, sin embargo no podía faltar otra, ahora venía el dilema moral… ¿Estaba bien hacer lo que estaba haciendo? Bueno, si lo leía de forma accidental, tal vez...

_V…ir…_

Tan sólo un poco más…

_Ve…I…ir…_

Ya casi está…

_Ve…I…s…ir…_

Tsk_._ ¿Por qué escribía tan jodidamente mal esa enana? No, más bien, ¿por qué hacía la letra tan condenadamente pequeña y con animales deformes por todas partes?  
Creía que se le saldría el ojo por el rabillo de tanto forzarlo.  
Se acabó, a la mierda. Lo miraría y punto. Ya tendría remordimientos después.

Mientras tanto, Rukia se las ingenió para poder colocarse el yukata de la pequeña Yuzu. Es cierto que ambas tenían una fisonomía parecida, pero no todo le quedaba tan bien como ella quisiera. Después de todo, Yuzu seguía siendo una niña, y ella ya era toda una mujer. Muerta, pero mujer.

Con la ayuda de las jóvenes hermanas consiguió vestirse sin tardar demasiado y comprobó felizmente cuando se miró al espejo que le sentaba mejor de lo que ella pudiera haber esperado en un principio.  
—Te queda muy bien, Rukia-chan —opinó alegremente Yuzu—. Mejor que a mi, me venía un poco grande.  
Rukia le sonrió dulcemente. Esa chica era todo ternura.  
—Deberías irte ahora —advirtió Karin mirando por el quicio de la puerta—. Antes de que el viejo te vea así.  
Se llevó las manos a las sienes mientras su cabeza se llenaba de recuerdos pertenecientes al momento en el que las vio por primera vez vestidas así, a Yuzu y a ella. Por poco echa la casa abajo y les denuncian los vecinos por el alboroto que montó en torno suya.  
—Sí, además están esperándonos allí los demás. Gracias chicas.

Se echó un rápido vistazo de nuevo y se sonrió débilmente a sí misma. Ella nunca reparaba en todos esos asuntos que tuvieran que ver con la belleza o la coquetería, no les daba ninguna importancia, pero como pocas veces en su vida se sentía radiante.  
—Nos veremos allí—prometió Rukia a las jóvenes.  
Ambas asintieron, Yuzu con una gran sonrisa.

Salió del cuarto de las hermanas con el bolso en mano y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para esperar a Ichigo en la entrada. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo. ¡Qué despiste! ¡Su papel!

Volvió tras sus pasos y sin ningún miramiento abrió la puerta del cuarto del chico, que, todo había que decirlo, se encontraba a medio vestir y en una postura un tanto extraña…Parecía contorsionismo.  
—¿Ichigo?  
—¡Ah! —Pegó un salto del sobresalto. Por poco no le había pillado mirando de pleno—. Qué susto, joder. Podrías llamar antes de entrar.  
Le habría replicado en circunstancias normales, pero le llamaba aún más la atención el pecho al descubierto que tenía frente a ella. Quien querría pasear por allí sus manos y…

_Corta el rollo Rukia. Estás enferma._

Bonitos pensamientos que se dedicó a la vez que sacudía su cabeza. No sabía si llevaba demasiado tiempo en el mundo humano o qué diablos ocurría, pero cada vez sentía cosas más y más extrañas.  
Y la cara de memo que llevaba pintada Ichigo tampoco mejoraba las cosas.

—¿R-Rukia?  
Vaya, al parecer sí que había reparado en ella y su vestimenta…Y de qué manera. Casi se le salía el corazón por la boca y por un breve instante, como si se debiera más que a un hecho a una ilusión, Rukia pareció percibirlo en él.  
— ¿Te gusta? Tenías razón, el de Yuzu me viene mejor.  
Ichigo se esforzó por parecer indiferente.  
—Sí, no está mal.  
La shinigami pareció por un instante decepcionada, pero pronto disfrazó su expresión.  
—He venido a por mi papel. —Se acercó a la mesa y lo cogió recelosa, esperando que Ichigo no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había olvidado su deseo allí, en su cuarto—. Date prisa y termina de vestirte.  
—Ya voy, pesada.  
—Quejica.

Salió por la puerta y se dispuso a cerrarla, no sin antes echar una última mirada furtiva. A veces no estaba tan mal satisfacer esos impulsos.

Cuando Ichigo bajó por la escalera, su hermana pequeña también le dedicó un halago. A su parecer, ese tipo de vestimenta le quedaba muy bien.  
Rukia le dio la razón, y ella sabía de lo que hablaba. Le veía con el hakama de shinigami día sí y día también, y le favorecía enormemente.  
Ichigo agradeció sus palabras con un gesto cariñoso hacia su hermana, y avisó a Rukia para que fueran saliendo en dirección al centro.

* * *

A medida que se alejaban de la periferia de la ciudad, pudieron comprobar con sus propios ojos cómo se notaba que aquel no era un día normal.  
Las calles estaban atestadas de gente, y brillaban no sólo por sí mismas, sino por los enormes adornos que colgaban por todas partes; de múltiples colores, brillantes, exhuberantes. La ciudad era como un baile de guirnaldas, cintas y bambú, una lluvia cromática para los sentidos.  
Fragmentos y pedazos de papel impregnados con los deseos y anhelos de toda una población cerraban el broche de lo que sería una noche mágica.

Rukia no entendía a qué venía todo aquello, pero apenas le dio importancia a ese hecho. De todas formas, no es que se enterara de mucho. No era nada nuevo.  
Las fiestas que celebraban los humanos le resultaban de lo más curiosas y aunque ponía todo su empeño en descubrir por sí sola todos los entresijos de los rituales y celebraciones que se llevaban a cabo, irremediablemente siempre acababa preguntándole a nuestro querido y joven Kurosaki.  
Él era toda la fuente de sabiduría que podía satisfacer con plenitud la curiosidad interminable de Rukia.  
Lástima que no estuviera nunca por la labor.  
—Ichigo.  
El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y aminoró el paso acercándose a ella. Ya sabía a lo que venía aquello. Conocía todos sus "_Ichigo_" y lo que vendría después.  
—Aún no me has contado la historia. La del festival, digo.  
Suspiró brevemente y se llevó la mano a la nuca. No estaba seguro de si se acordaba bien del todo, pero lo intentaría.  
—Existen varias versiones, pero yo me acuerdo de la que me contó mi madre cuando era pequeño. —Entrecerró los ojos y dejó que el recuerdo de aquel día le invadiera, mientras las palabras salían solas por sus labios—. Hace mucho tiempo una princesa viajó desde el cielo a la tierra, y aquí perdió su hagaromo, una prenda mágica que le permitía regresar al cielo. Un joven granjero fue quien lo recogió, y cuando se encontró con la chica por el camino preguntando por él, se enamoró de tal forma de ella que no fue capaz de decirle que era él quien se lo había llevado, porque no quería que regresara.  
Pasó el tiempo y ambos se casaron, hasta que un día la princesa encontró escondido el hagaromo que aquel día había perdido. Muy enfadada se lo reprochó al chico, y le dijo que si de verdad la quería y deseaba que volvieran a verse, debería tejer mil pares de sandalias que enterraría bajo un bambú.  
Él lo hizo sin pensárselo, y al día siguiente de haber enterrado todas, el bambú creció y creció hasta llegar al cielo, donde la princesa le estaba esperando. Entonces apareció el padre de la princesa, el Rey del cielo, que tan sólo le concedería el derecho de quedarse con su hija a cambio de que le trabajara durante tres días sus tierras, prohibiéndole tajantemente que cogiera algún fruto de ellas. Y así fue hasta que prácticamente muerto de sed, cogió de forma inconsciente uno de los frutos, brotando de él tanta y tanta agua que se formó un río entre los dos muchachos. Desde entonces, y por voluntad del padre de la princesa como castigo, tan sólo se les permite verse una vez al año: la noche de Tanabata, a través de un puente de aves que siempre y cuando no llueva, estará allí. —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Por eso, este mismo día la gente cuelga esos papeles. No sólo por sus propios deseos, sino para que los dos amantes puedan verse este año, esperando que no llueva.

Rukia abrió la boca de la impresión. Era una historia fascinante y que, no sabía por qué, le resultaba terriblemente familiar, como si le resultara cercana…. ¿Por qué cruzó el nombre de nii-sama a mitad del relato?

_Tonterías_.

—Me gusta, es muy bonita —fue lo único a lo que acertó a decir.  
—Las otras versiones son parecidas, pero cambian algunos detalles. A mí me gusta más esta, no sé por qué —comentó Ichigo encogiéndose de hombros.  
—El cielo está nublado esta tarde…Si llueve ¿no podrán verse?  
El chico negó con la cabeza y Rukia suspiró resignada. Puede que fuera tan sólo una leyenda o un cuento popular, pero esa historia le inspiraba cierta lástima.  
Echando una fugaz mirada al encapotado cielo, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la lluvia se disipara y ambos amantes pudieran encontrarse esa misma noche.

* * *

Miró nerviosamente su reloj una vez más, con una mueca de impaciencia. Ya llevaban mucho retraso. Seguro que ese Kurosaki se había metido en algún lío. Siempre igual…  
—No te preocupes, seguro que llegan enseguida.  
—Más les vale—declaró Ishida alzándose las gafas con su famoso gesto.  
Orihime soltó una risita. Las peleas de esos dos siempre le provocaban gracia, pues decían que eran muy diferentes y aunque ciertamente era así, también se parecían bastante más de lo que ellos creían en otros aspectos.  
—Globos.  
Chad por fin se había pronunciado, después de apenas unas parcas palabras en lo que llevaban de tarde. Lástima que ninguno entendiera a qué venían aquellas.  
—¿Qué? —Ishida le miró perplejo.  
—Globos —repitió, señalando a un vendedor ambulante con un montón de globos en su mano.  
A Orihime se le iluminó el semblante, mientras acompañó su entusiasmo con un pequeño brinco.  
—¡Qué bonitos! ¡Me encantan los globos!  
Chad torció el labio en lo que pareció ser una sonrisa. Eran amigos, conocía a Orihime bastante bien y sabía que ese acontecimiento acabaría escrito en el diario personal de la joven.  
— ¿Te gustan los globos? —preguntó Ishida más que por no haberse enterado, por disimular fingiendo sorpresa.  
—Me encantan. Hum…No sé si…—Abrió el pequeño bolso de lentejuelas que llevaba colgado en el brazo y sacó de él la billetera donde llevaba el dinero—. Creo que tengo para uno al menos, pero no sé cual…  
Ni le dio tiempo a acabar la frase cuando vio a Ishida con el más grande de todos en sus manos, tendiéndoselo.  
— ¿E-es…para mi?  
—Claro. ¿Te gusta?  
Orihime se abalanzó hacia el moreno para espachurrarle en un abrazo, ya con el globo bien sujeto entre sus dedos.  
—¡Es genial! ¡Gracias Ishida-kun!  
Ishida se atragantó con su propia saliva, aunque también le faltaba el aire no sabía si por tener a la pelirroja tan cerca o por los pechos de la joven, que amenazaban con asfixiarle.  
—D-de n…nada…  
Orihime sonrió abiertamente, levemente sonrojada. Había sido un bonito detalle por parte de Ishida.  
Miró su globo flotando entre todos aquellos adornos y de nuevo sonrió. Muchas veces las pequeñas cosas podían hacerte feliz.  
—¡Chicos!  
Una voz entre la muchedumbre les alertó, parecía Ichigo cerca de allí y, en efecto, pudieron comprobarlo segundos después.  
Ambos shinigamis pararon en seco y procuraron recuperar el aliento mientras se excusaban. Aunque todos sabemos quién se llevo todas las culpas del retraso...  
—Enana mentirosa...  
—Bah.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió con toda la normalidad posible teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban de festival. Pasearon por las calles de la ciudad mirando los puestos, cenaron en un restaurante ambulante y decidieron visitar el templo, para hacerse de paso unas fotos todos juntos.

Allí, colgado en un bambú, Rukia depositó su deseo, dirigiendo una mirada al cielo que comenzaba a teñirse del negro de la noche.  
—Ojalá se cumpla tu deseo, Kuchiki-san —murmuró Orihime tras suya sinceramente.  
Rukia curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Eso espero, pero es un poco complicado…¿Y qué hay de ti?  
— ¿El mío?—Orihime soltó una carcajada nerviosa—. ¡Yo he pedido varios!  
—¿Eso se puede hacer?  
La chica se encogió de hombros.  
—No lo sé, pero por si acaso. Creo que han sido unos cinco o seis —dijo mientras contaba con los dedos.  
—En ese caso, espero que se cumplan _todos_ los tuyos.

_Yo me conformaría sólo con uno…_

Ishida, el pobre, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

* * *

Había que admitir que esa noche la luna estaba radiante, como si fuera consciente de lo importante que era aquel día. Vega y Altair podrían distinguirse claramente en el cielo, si uno sabía exactamente donde mirar, claro. Y a Rukia le habría encantado saberlo.  
—¿Llevas mucho aquí?  
La voz de Ichigo interrumpió su momento de soledad en las alturas, pero tampoco le importó demasiado. Obviando el hecho de que era un niñato maleducado y arrogante, no le desagradaba su compañía.  
—No. Salí a tomar el aire un poco.  
— ¿Al tejado?—preguntó con tono burlón.  
—Ya sabes, la costumbre—respondió ella en el mismo tono.  
Ichigo sacudió la cabeza y se sentó junto a ella, apoyando sus brazos sobre las rodillas.  
—Era un hollow normal y corriente —informó entonces el chico—. No llegó a atacar a nadie.  
—¿Te resultó complicado?  
Aquello parecía una broma después de todo a lo que se habían enfrentado ambos, pero Rukia nunca dejaba de preocuparse. Ella era así de terca.  
—Pan comido.  
—Pues que sepas que Kon ha cogido tu cuerpo y se ha ido a la feria de fiesta.

Toda la tranquilidad que podía albergar en su interior se esfumó en un segundo, como si nunca hubiera existido.  
— ¡¿Qué?  
Rukia no contestó, sabía que le había oído perfectamente.  
— ¿Y por qué no le has detenido?  
—Para empezar no soy la niñera de nadie, y no es mi culpa que dejes tu cuerpo en cualquier sitio antes de largarte. —Aquel era un punto a tratar importante, no era la primera vez que tenía problemas con su cuerpo por no tener cuidado—. Además, ¿te parece que tengo pinta de atleta?  
Ahí Rukia tenía razón, el yukata difícilmente favorecería una carrera contra Kon.  
—Joder, joder…—Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y compungió su rostro en una mueca de desesperación. Ese peluche reprimido era un depravado y pervertido en potencia, ¿quién se fiaría de él? Ichigo desde luego no. A saber qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos. Puede que estuviera con una chica, puede que estuviera con dos…Puede que incluso ya estuviera haciendo algo con ellas… ¡Por Dios, no! ¡Eso sí que no! Él tenía una imagen que conservar intacta. Además, ¿qué demonios…? ¡Su cuerpo era suyo! Si alguien lo estrenaba que fuera él, no un león en celo —. Me voy.  
— ¿Te vas? ¿Dónde?  
— ¿Dónde va a ser? A por mí mismo. No pienso dejar que ese perturbado se quede conmigo y menos en una noche así. ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres jóvenes y bien arregladas deben estar caminando por la ciudad en estos instantes?  
Su voz denotaba desesperación, y no era para menos. Rukia procuró infundirle tranquilidad, algo difícil cuando Ichigo se comportaba de forma tan neurótica. Cuando se trataba de su reputación ese muchacho no atendía a razones.  
—No te preocupes, no hará nada malo. Se comportará.  
La cara que le dedicó Ichigo a la morena era todo un poema, que incluía claramente un "no te lo crees ni tú".  
— ¿Te lo ha dicho él? —inquirió con un tono más que sarcástico. Estaba claro que si ella había comenzado a creerse las palabras de Kon, el mundo estaba llegando a su fin.  
Rukia sonrió con autosuficiencia.  
—No, se lo he dicho yo. Parece mentira que no le conozcas, Ichigo. Es tan sencillo como decirle que si hace algo extraño con alguna mujer, no volverá a verme nunca. Fácil y efectivo.

La sangre de Ichigo volvió entonces a fluir con normalidad. Tenía razón, no se le había ocurrido amenazarle nunca de esa forma. Para Kon, Rukia era como su Diosa. O algo más, incluso.  
Se dejó caer de nuevo en el tejado más tranquilo, confiando en lo que su amiga acababa de decirle. Sólo con pensar todo lo que podría hacer con él, con esas chicas y…  
—No va a quitártelo.  
— ¿Quitarme el qué?  
Rukia rió con malicia.  
—La virginidad.

Eso era la gota que colmaba el vaso, y no supo qué le fastidió más: si el hecho de que fuera tan odiosa y endemoniadamente descarada o que encima le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Pero claro, nos habíamos olvidado de algo:_  
Orgullo.  
Orgullo.  
Orgullo._  
Orgullo e Ichigo eran uno, dos entidades inseparables, que a la vez constituían una sola. Jamás aceptaría algo así, y menos aún delante de Rukia. ¿Quién se creía ella para soltarle lo que le había dicho? Ni que ella tuviera toda la experiencia del mundo. Ni que ella fuera la reina de la seducción. Ni que ella…Espera un momento. Stop. ¿Y si realmente Rukia hubiera…?

Su expresión de enfado e irritación se tornó en una de _verdadera_ _preocupación_, o al menos eso le pareció, porque ni él mismo estaba seguro. ¿Qué más le daba si Rukia había estado con otros hombres? Además, ¿por qué cojones había pensado la palabra _otros_? Ni que él fuera el suyo o algo similar.  
—Ichigo, ¿te ocurre algo?  
Las sonoras carcajadas de su compañera habían cesado por completo, y ahora la que denotaba preocupación e intriga era ella. En un primer momento Rukia sabía que él se molestaría ante su comentario, pero tampoco esperaba esa reacción por su parte. Por un instante la mirada que Ichigo le dirigió no fue de ira, sino de disgusto. Incluso parecía afligido por algo.

Por supuesto él lo negó todo rápida y automáticamente. Ni siquiera el propio Ichigo sabía a ciencia cierta qué es lo que realmente cruzaba su mente, ni qué es lo que sentía, pues era todo muy contradictorio. O quizás sí que lo sabía, pero seguía enterrado bajo toda aquella montaña de arrogancia, orgullo, expectativas y vergüenza.  
La sombra de la duda acerca de las experiencias de Rukia seguía en el aire, a pesar de que el sentido común y el raciocinio manifestaban claramente que aquello era una locura. Rukia no parecía demasiado…romántica. O mejor dejémoslo en preocupada por cuestiones amorosas y/o de carácter sexual.  
— ¿De verdad estás bien? —insistió la shinigami.  
Las divagaciones de Ichigo estaban durando demasiado, y le preocupaba seriamente que tanto esfuerzo provocara en él una muerte cerebral.  
Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el interior de Rukia tras este comentario, pero prefirió no verbalizarlo para no echar más leña al fuego.  
—Sí, sí. No es nada.  
— ¿No vas a insultarme? ¿No vas a defenderte?  
—Bah, no pienso perder el tiempo en alguien como tú.  
—El que calla otorga, Ichigo.  
El aludido frunció el ceño con molestia notoria, pero no pensaba alimentar las esperanzas de la shinigami entrando en su juego, por lo que permaneció ahí sentado sin mencionar ni una sola palabra.

_Paciencia_, se dijo, _paciencia_.

—Oh, vamos, Ichigo. ¿No vas a decirme nada? ¡Acabo de atacar a tu dignidad y orgullo!  
Nada. Nada de nada.  
Y Rukia, lejos de sentirse ofendida por no obtener respuesta, se sorprendió al sentirse interesada por ese cambio de actitud. Incluso le parecía divertido. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz Ichigo de aguantar sus insolencias?

— ¡Increíble!  
La carcajada de Rukia se oyó por todo el barrio.  
—Jamás habías aguantado tanto Ichigo, realmente me dejas impresionada. —Frunció los labios pensativa y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor del shinigami—. Casi no sé qué mas decirte…Bueno, en realidad sí que lo sé pero la explosión sería terrible. No sé si arriesgarme.

La actitud arrogante y de suficiencia que demostraba la chica le estaba sacando realmente de quicio y ni él mismo sabía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para no contestarle de mala manera. A decir verdad al principio le importaba bien poco el jueguecito que se traía Rukia, pero sin saber por qué ni cuando, de repente se convirtió en una competición, donde ambos sabían que ninguno debería ceder. Por dignidad más que nada. Si ahora reprendía a su amiga o le contestaba ante sus improperios o insultos sabía que entonces ella le sonreiría de manera triunfal, otorgándose el premio a sí misma de torturadora de Ichigo. Y por una vez en su vida, aunque le costara horrores y vete a saber qué más, decidió ser más terco que ella y sacar paciencia de donde no la había. Pero ya se estaba agotando, y parecía que Rukia también se había dado cuenta. Esa condenada…Le conocía demasiado bien.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —incitó ella una vez más—. ¿No vas a decirme nada? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí como un _patético_ pasmarote?  
El chico ya tenía un acentuado tick nervioso en el ojo pero tenía que aguantar el tirón como fuera. Todo sea por las apariencias.

_Piensa en un lugar feliz, piensa en un lugar feliz…_

Entonces Rukia decidió sacar la artillería pesada. Si lo que le había dicho no había funcionado quizás habría que tomar medidas drásticas. ¿Qué tal darle en lo que más le duele a un hombre?  
—Está bien, está bien. —La shinigami se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente a modo de resignación—. Tú ganas.  
Él le miró perplejo. Conociendo a Rukia seguro que le estaba tomando el pelo.  
— ¿Ah, sí?  
Rukia asintió con fingida convicción.  
—Por hoy lo dejaré estar, pero luego no me vengas con lloriqueos cuando las mujeres empiecen a quejarse de tus carencias.  
Ichigo bufó cansinamente. ¿A qué venía aquello?  
— ¿Carencias?  
—Tu impotencia, Ichigo, ¿qué va a ser? Qué preguntas más tontas tienes a veces. Todo el mundo lo sabe, es un secreto a voces.  
— ¡¿Qué?

Ya está. Aquella era la gota que colmaba el vaso. No podía seguir escuchando tales insultos hacia su virilidad. ¿Él impotente? ¿ÉL? Vamos, aún no lo había comprobado personalmente, pero ni falta que hacía. Le sobraba ¿_potencia_? por todas partes. Rukia había firmado su sentencia de muerte allí mismo con esas desafortunadas palabras.  
—Mira…me cago en la puta maldita enana del demonio, ¿quieres callarte de una jodida vez la boca?  
La explosión que la shinigami venía advirtiendo desde hacía rato se desató en ese mismo momento por la boca de Kurosaki, y no hubo nadie que pudiera detenerla.  
—Estoy hasta los cojones de tener que escuchar tus tonterías y tus insultos jodida estúpida malcriada y consentida. ¿Te digo por donde puedes metértelos? ¿Te lo digo?

Las palabras de Ichigo se oían como un eco lejano y fracturado en la cabeza de la chica, donde todo carecía de sentido y orden. La impresión de escucharle hablar con esa ira y energía había dejado a Rukia en tal shock que sólo fue capaz de mirarle con pura incredulidad y estupefacción. Hasta Ichigo inmerso en su propio caos fue capaz de percatarse de ello.  
Calló súbitamente como si el silencio hubiera estado aletargado durante siglos entre ellos, y fue entonces cuando sus miradas se encontraron respondiendo a una necesidad mutua. Y frente a todo pronóstico esta vez no había odio ni rencor en sus ojos. Tan sólo la íntima complicidad construida a lo largo de los años mostrándose sincera y clara, sin máscaras y en confianza.  
Fueron conscientes de que aquel contacto apenas duró unos segundos, insuficientes para algunos, tal vez, pero fueron tan intensos que a ellos no les hacía falta ninguno más para decir todo lo que tenían que decirse.  
Rompieron a carcajadas al ser conscientes de la situación que acababan de protagonizar y de lo absurdo que sonaba todo aquello. Podría pasar el tiempo y retornar sobre sí mismo las veces que hiciera falta en triples bucles infinitos y aleatorios, que aun así las cosas nunca cambiarían. Al menos no entre ellos.

¿Quién les comprendía?

—Tú ganas —sentenció el muchacho entonces—. ¿No te regodearás en tu insufrible júbilo?  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
—Me lo guardaré para la próxima ocasión. Pero no olvides todo lo que te he dicho. Podría ser cierto.

Ichigo sonrió nuevamente y sacudió la cabeza. Prefería quedarse con la esperanza de que en realidad Rukia no pensaba todas esas cosas tan desagradables que le había dicho en su prueba de resistencia. Después de todo, soñar era gratis.  
—Me voy a dormir. —Ichigo se incorporó con cuidado y resguardó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, regresando a la normalidad anímica como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban y no hurgar en la herida demasiado—. Espero que se cumpla tu deseo. Más le vale después de lo que tardaste en escribirlo.  
Rukia se echó a reir.  
—No te preocupes, ya se ha cumplido.  
— ¿Sí?  
La shinigami asintió convencida, con la alegría provocada por la satisfacción reflejada en su rostro. Sobre todo en sus ojos violáceos.  
Ichigo rechinó sus dientes ante la oportunidad perdida de haber averiguado el deseo de su amiga. Tal vez la próxima vez hubiera más suerte, le habría gustado saber qué podría haber pedido alguien como ella. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que sería algo importante. Una auténtica pena habérselo perdido.

—Me alegro—expresó el chico sinceramente.

Rukia suspiró con gesto animado, al tiempo que la figura de Ichigo desaparecía en la oscuridad de las alturas no sin dirigirle a la morena un rápido vistazo apenas apreciable. No lo admitiría nunca e incluso le daba vergüenza pensar siquiera en ello, pero aquella noche su amiga resultaba encantadora. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana entre toda una montaña de ajadas y simples marionetas.

Suerte la suya que Rukia no fuera testigo de aquellos pensamientos. Seguramente porque tenía suficiente con los suyos propios.  
Había descubierto que en ese mundo que Ichigo había abierto ante ella los deseos podían cobrar forma, que quizá los cuentos fueran más que eso. O que quizá, simplemente, la casualidad decidió jugar sus cartas esa misma noche. ¿Quién sabe?  
Estaba feliz, y fuera por lo que fuera, allí se encontraba ella, observando el fruto derivado de su puño y letra ya perdido en un mar de papeles de colores desperdigados.

Se recostó sobre las tejas ya desgastadas y frías, guardando bajo llave los recuerdos de aquella tarde y mirando al cielo una última vez por esa noche. Las nubes ya no estaban. No lloraban. Y junto a los amantes, descansaban cuatro simples palabras:

_Ver a Ichigo sonreír._

_

* * *

_

_Sí, lo sé. Es un poco raro que se dediquen esos pensamientos pero...¿de verdad pensáis que son de piedra?  
Estoy completamente segura de que más de una vez han podido sentir cosas como estas._

_Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí =)  
Comentarios y críticas, siempre bien recibidos._

_Chao~~_

_-Canción estraída del blog__Nihon mon amour, referida al festival de Tanabata.-_


End file.
